


till death do us part

by Ethereally



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: Growing up, nobody had told Eli that princesses didn’t always marry princes. She was more than happy with her dashing lady knight- Honoka was everything she'd ever dreamed of.





	

News had quickly spread that soloist Kousaka Honoka was to marry her former bandmate, famous politician and activist Ayase Eli. All they’d told the media was that they were having their wedding in a remote location, and that Nico’s idol-spotting tabloid would have exclusive rights to access and photographs; mostly because they didn’t trust the rest of the media to not blow it out of proportion. Besides, Nico would know to keep it quiet, or at least, as quiet as she could hope to manage. Eli had long since given up on “quiet” from her high school friends.

Not that she minded the excitement, or the buzz. She wouldn’t have married Honoka of all people if she did. They’d been a couple since Eli’s tearful confession to her junior on the Empire State Building during their trip, and their partnership had been full of hijinks and mayhem ever since. Of course, they’d had their fair share of fights and squabbles and tiny spats, which was to be expected from two girls who were once archenemies. The good times more than made up for it though: good-morning texts and stolen kisses in the back of dressing rooms, and coffee dates when Eli went to Tokyo University which led to late-night city adventures. 

Eli had never thought she’d find herself in the middle of a half-drunk makeout session in a back alley at three a.m. with Honoka pressed against her, her girlfriend’s breath tasting like plum wine, her lips like honey and sugar. It was that night as they stumbled home with Honoka’s arm wrapped around her waist, when Eli realized that she’d want to marry her some day. She, being practical, had wanted to wait until she was thirty to pop the question. Honoka had other ideas, and had surprised Eli with bouquets of flowers at her office house after she’d signed with Pony Canyon. Eli couldn’t say no.

Honoka had a habit of knowing what Eli really wanted, delivering on those promises one smile at a time. 

Wedding planning had mostly been Eli working on the practical things like location and entertainment, with Honoka working on their increasingly long invite list. (“Yes, Honoka, of course we’re inviting Chika and the other Aqours girls. No, you are not tracking down that mysterious woman you met once in New York so you can invite her as your muse and inspiration.”) They’d planned for a private ceremony on an island off the coast, and guests would get there by boat. Wealth and celebrity, both from their Muse days and their current careers, had served them well.

Eli peered at herself in the mirror as Nozomi fixed her hair, pinning her blonde locks into a high ponytail reminiscent of her high school days. In her white dress with gold trimmings, she almost looked like a princess out of a fairy tale. Growing up, nobody had told her that princesses didn’t always marry princes. Eli was more than happy with a dashing lady knight. She dabbed some lip gloss on her lips; they were ready to go. She took a deep breath, calming the butterflies in her stomach. Nozomi handed her a bouquet of blue flowers as they stepped out the door. 

“From all of us,” she said, ready to follow Eli down the aisle.

They’d decided that Honoka would wait at the altar while Eli would walk down the aisle. It seemed symbolic, Eli couldn’t help but think as she stepped into the garden. Honoka had always been a woman of action, the one leading the way with big dreams. Meanwhile Eli calculated and planned, keeping one step behind Honoka as she brought those ideas into fruition. Honoka turned around to face Eli, eyes and mouth widending into big “O”s as she caught a glimpse of her soon-to-be wife. Eli, too, froze in her tracks. 

Eli always thought Honoka was beautiful, but today, she looked absolutely stunning. She looked so good in her dress that matched Eli’s, with its draped ruffles and fluffy train, along with an orange bouquet that matched her Muse image color and bright hair. Eli felt a nudge on her side. 

Nico, of course. “Jeez, I know she’s pretty, but you kind of have to get married here,” she muttered underneath her breath. She too was in a fluffy white dress that made her look positively angelic… Until she opened her mouth. “Just get married already and then you can stare at each other for the rest of your lives!” 

Eli giggled. Nico was right. She proceeded to walk down the aisle, reaching the front and clasping Honoka’s hands in hers. The priestess behind them, Christina, began to speak, and Eli felt so warm inside that her heart was about to burst. It felt long, far too long until she got to part her lips to say the magic words.

“I do.”


End file.
